cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Erikssin
Private Erikssin was an American Marine who served in the United States Marine Corps and saw fighting in World War II, fighting in the Pacific. He is a supporting NPC in the American campaign in Call of Duty 3. He fights alongside Jimmy Linse and Mike Riley in the battles for Guadalcanal and Saipan. Biography Battle of Guadalcanal Erikssin meets with Linse and Williams in the US Marine camp on Guadalcanal, where they meet their commanding officer, Mike Riley. Erikssin helps them fight in the battle of Tenaru, fighting to hold Alligator River. Erikssin fights fiercely in defending US positions and lines at the river in fierce skirmishes, fighting off Japanese assaults and then destroying a Japanese camp near the river in a counterattack. Erikssin then fights in the battle of Edson's Ridge. Erikssin fights off Japanese ambushes in the jungle, then he keeps fighting past Japanese positions and lines in the jungles and then helps defend some ruins. Erikssin then fights Japanese defenses and forces in the jungle and helps defend American positions, then Erikssin fights to eliminate Japanese camps. After this, Erikssin then fights past Japanese defenses in the jungles and reaches US positions, then Erikssin keeps fighting in defending American defensive lines and a ridge, fighting off Japanese assault in a fierce battle. After the ridge is held, Erikksin then fights in the battle for Henderson Field. Erikssin fights in defending American positions in the jungle, then he keeps fighting in fierce skirmishes in the jungles, with Erikssin fighting Japanese defenses, positions and lines in the fiercely intense battle in the jungles. Erikssin then assaults and eliminate Japanese machine gun nests and supply camps, then he fights through the jungle to reach the field. With that, Erikssin help in defending the field, with him fighting to defend the trench lines around the field and fighting off Japanese assaults, successfully defending the field in a vicious battle, successfully holding the field. With Henderson Field secure, Erikssin then helps the men in Carlson's patrol along the rivers of Guadalcanal. Erikssin fights Japanese defenses along the riverbeds, then he keeps fighting Japanese forces and defenses in the jungles, fighting hard in crushing Japanese lines, positions and nests, as well as eliminating machine gun pillboxes and enemy tanks and supply camps. With that, Erikssin then fights Japanese forces in the jungles and helps assault a village, then he fights hard to defend the village and fight off Japanese infantry waves in a fierce battle. Fighting for Saipan Erikssin keeps fighting in the Pacific islands, and they eventually help invade the island of Saipan. Fighting on Saipan, Erikssin fights fiercely and hard in defending American trench lines and fighting off Japanese assaults in a vicious battle, then he keeps fighting Japanese defenses, forces, positions, lines, nests and trenches in the jungles in a series of fierce skirmishes. Erikssin keeps fighting past Japanese defenses and forces in the jungles and fields of Saipan, and as they assault and eliminate supply camps, Erikssin then fights his way to a village, assaulting the village, and then he helps fight hard to defend the village, fighting off Japanese forces in a fierce battle. While still fighting on Saipan, Erikssin fights Japanese defensive lines, positions and forces in the jungles in fierce skirmishes, then Erikssin fights his way to the jungles of Mount Tapochau. Erikssin fights Japanese forces in the Saipan jungles, then helps fight and crush Japanese defenses, machine gun pillboxes and trenches around Mount Tapochau. Erikssin keeps fighting Japanese forces and defenses in the Saipan jungles and then assaulting and seizing a Japanese defensive line. With that, Erikssin helps the Marines in fighting hard in defending the line, with Erikssin fighting off Japanese waves to defend the trench in a vicious battle. When Riley is killed while covering them, an enraged Erikssin furiously fights and holds off numerous Japanese, still fighting to defend the trench until they successfully crush the Japanese assaults and achieve victory. Personality and Traits Erikssin was an extremely aggressive, tough and hot tempered soldier and a very fierce fighter. He was incredibly brave and showed much fury and hot tempered aggression when fighting in battle, showing much strength and skill in combat. He fights very aggressively, furiously fighting and killing as many enemy soldiers as he can, bravely and furiously facing down the enemy. He shows an extremely deep hatred for the Imperial Japanese and he uses aggressive and vicious fighting styles against them. He would sometimes be insulting and defiant towards some of his allies as well, sometimes being uncooperative and argumentative, such as with Riley. Even so, he very deeply cared for his fellow Marines and showed a strong loyalty towards them. He shows much care and helpfulness to his fellow soldiers and he is very protective of them, becoming enraged when one of them is seriously hurt. Relationships Jimmy Linse When Erikssin met Linse, Erikssin was rather disrespectful and suspicious of him, showing a lack of trust in Linse, and so he would sometimes throw insults his way. However, Erikssin greatly warmed up to Linse after the battle for the Tenaru, with Erikssin becoming a close friend of Linse. As such, Erikssin showed very strong care and loyalty towards Linse and became very protective of him. Mike Riley Erikssin and Riley had a very tense relationship, the two becoming argumentative with each other, and Erikssin was very defiant and angrily uncooperative towards Riley's attempts to discipline his aggressive nature. Even so, Erikssin and Riley still deeply cared for one another and started greatly appreciating each other, with Erikssin becoming angry when he sees Riley get killed, and then tries to avenge Riley. Williams Erikssin and Williams behaved very much like brothers to each other, the two of them constantly bickering and mocking one another. Despite this, Erikssin and Williams cared very much for each other and Erikssin was very protective of Williams. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Fighter Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Altruistic Category:War Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Extremists Category:Gunman Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Barbarian Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Destroyers Category:Enforcers Category:Jerks Category:Homicidal Category:Survivors Category:Selfless Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Guardians Category:Lawful Category:Brutes Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Serious Category:Neutral Category:One Man Army Category:Normal Skilled Category:Rescuers Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Right Hand Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Bully Slayers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Assassin Category:Chaotic Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Adventurers Category:Hunters Category:Loyal Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Determinators